FMA Chat
by PoisonFlames
Summary: What can go wrong? It's a chat with the FMA people! Rated for language...different animes on holidays...
1. The start of the madness

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ok...i love these chat stories so i decided to try one myself

Disclaimer thing...I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE BUT MY PERSON

SNS!

Pyrominiskirts -- Roy Mustang

imnotshort13 -- Ed Elric

Kittysrocksteel -- Al Elric

Musiclvr2673 -- Liz (me)

_Musiclvr2673 has signed on_

Musiclvr2673: Hm...I feel lonely...This new chat's pretty cool though

_imnotshort13 has signed on_

imnotshort13: HI PERSON!

Musiclvr2673: you're not short you're taller than me

imnotshort13: wait...how tall are you!?

Musiclvr2673: you're gonna laugh but...4'10

_imnotshort13 has fallen off chair laughing_

Musiclvr2673: I SAID NOT TO LAUGH!

_imnotshort13 has been bitch slapped_

_Kittysrocksteel has signed on_

imnotshort13: HI BRO! ow...

Kittysrocksteel: HI BROTHER!

Musiclvr2673: Awww...how cute...brotherly love

_imnotshort13 and kittysrocksteel are now silent_

Musiclvr2673: Haha...hey Ed...i invited someone you may know

_Musiclvr2673 has laughed evily_

_Pyrominiskirts has signed on_

Musiclvr2673: Hey there Roy

imnotshort13: I hate you authoress

Musiclvr2673: thank you

Pyrominiskirts: Hey there Fullmetal...Hi Al...Hey authoress

Kittysrocksteel: HI ROY!

imnotshort13: I feel unloved...

Kittysrocksteel: But I love you brother!

imnotshort13: duh...even i knew that

Pyrominiskirts: Hey...chill...

Musiclvr2673: Like you should be talking...

_Musiclvr2673 has been flamed...literally_

Pyrominiskirts: Haha

Musiclvr2673: OK...you're going down

_Musiclvr2673 has signed out_

Pyrominiskirts: what can a short 13 year old do to me?

imnotshort13: um...glomp you?

Pyrominiskirts: o.o...i gotta go hide...

_Pyrominiskirts has signed out_

Kittysrocksteel: Poor Roy...I feel bad for him

imnotshort13: Who cares? he deserves it!

Kittysrocksteel: Don't think that way brother

imnotshort13: I'm outta here...see ya later Al

Kittysrocksteel: Bye Brother!

_imnotshort13 has signed out_

_Kittysrocksteel has signed out_


	2. fangirls and kitties

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE BUT MY OWN!

WARNING: THERE'S A LOT OF BAD SPELLING

Musiclvr2673 -- Liz (me)

fmagirl14 -- Sophia

imnotshort13 -- Ed Elric

Kittysrocksteel -- Al Elric

Pyrominiskirts -- Roy Mustang

Photoshopper -- Hughes

_Musiclvr2673 has signed on_

_fmagirl14 has signed on_

fmagirl14: WHERE ARE THEY!??!?

Musiclvr2673: Geez...cool it...they'll be on eventually

fmagirl14: I WANT THEM ON NOW!

_Kittysrocksteel has signed on_

Kittysrocksteel: Have any of you seen my brother?

fmagirl14: Who's that?? huh?? HUH?!

Musiclvr2673: _sighs_ Al meet Sophia...Sophia meet Al

Kittysrocksteel: Hello!

fmagirl14: HIALWHERE'SYOURBROTHERYOUKNOWIWANTTOMEETHIM!

_imnotshort13 has signed on_

fmagirl14: O.O

Musiclvr2673: Ed. Run. Now.

imnotshort13: why?

fmagirl14: OMGEDILOVEYOUWITHALLMYHEART!!

_imnotshort13 has been glomped_

Musiclvr2673: that's why...

imnotshort13: Can't. breathe.

fmagirl14: ILOVEYOUED!

Kittysrocksteel: Are you ok brother?

imnotshort13: I WILL BE AFTER THIS CRAZY PERSON GETS OFF OF ME!

Musiclvr2673: BEHOLD! The awsome power of the authoress!

_fmagirl14 has been bound, gagged, and thrown into a corner._

imnotshort13: I CAN BREATHE!

Musiclvr2673: Glad to help...oh yea ill give you a 2 mminute headstart before i let her go...go...NOW!!

_imnotshort13 has signed out_

_fmagirl14 has signed out_

_Prominiskirts has signed on_

_Photoshopper has signed on_

Pyrominiskirts: HUGHES! STOP WITH THE FUCKING PICTURES!

Photoshopper: OH! and this is her when she was 3! WASN'T SHE SO CUTE! You know i used photo shop on all of these...only the best for my daughter!!

Pyrominiskirts: a little help from the authoress would be nice...

Musiclvr2673: Oh...you talking to me?

_Photoshopper has been thrown into a padded room in a straight jacket_

Musiclvr2673: Any better?

Pyrominiskirts: Much..

Kittsrocksteel: I FOUND A KITTEN!

Musiclvr2673: you know Ed won't let you keep it...right?

Kittysrocksteel: Can you make him? pleaseee???

Musiclvr2673: Sure...I'm in a good mood today

Pyrominiskirts: wait, you in a good mood? That's not possible

Musiclvr2673: Shut up Mustang

Pyrominiskirts: Wanna say that to my face?

Musiclvr2673: you bet

Pyrominiskirts: see you in 5

Musiclvr2673: I bet I'll be there in 2, I'm in the next room over smart one.

_Musiclvr2673 has signed out_

_Pyrominiskirts has signed out_

_Photoshopper has been freed_

Photoshopper: ED! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE SOME PICTURES OF MY DAUGHTER?!

Kittysrocksteel: Um...maybe later...I've got to help my brother

_Kittysrocksteel has signed out_

Photoshopper: Why do i have the feeling i'm being avoided?

_Photoshopper has signed out_


	3. introducing havoc

Musiclvr2673-- Liz (me)

Pyrominiskirts -- Roy Mustang

imnotshort13 -- Ed Elric

blueeyedsmoker -- Jean Havoc

_Musiclvr2673 has signed on_

_Pyrominiskirts has signed on_

_blueeyedsmoker has signed on_

Musiclvr2673: HIIIIIIIIII PEOPLE! hey...whos the new dude?

Pyrominiskirts: Thats Havoc idiot.

_Pyrominiskirts has been kicked...hard_

Musiclvr2673: Rawr.

blueeyedsmoker: You're right chief...she's crazier than ed.

_imnotshort13 has signed on_

imnotshort13: DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?!

Musiclvr2673: _Points to Havoc_ He did.

imnotshort13: i'm gonna get you...YOU'RE TWO OFFICES AWAY! BWA HA!

blueeyedsmoker: SHIT

_imnotshort13 has signed out_

_blueeyedsmoker has signed out_

Musiclvr2673: you should hear screaming in...

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1!!_

_Room rocks with loud screaming_

Pyrominiskirts: good timing...

Musiclvr2673: Shut up, I'm still mad at you.

Pyrominiskirts: You aere mad...why?

Musiclvr2673: _Sigh_

_Pyrominiskirts: Thats Havoc idiot._

Pyrominiskirts: Oh...so...oh.

_imnotshort13 has signed on_

_blueeyedsmoker has signed on_

Musiclvr2673: Have fun Ed?

imnotshort13: hee hee...that flamethrower works well...

Pyrominiskirts: YOU USED FIRE WITHOUT ME!? I'm hurt...

_Pyrominiskirts hides in a corner all depressed like_

blueeyedsmoker: these burns hurt...I'm gonna walk across the room to ask emo boy to help me.

_blueeyedsmoker has signed out_

Pyrominiskirts: wow...havoc actually walked across the room...

_Pyrominiskirts has signed out_

imnotshort13: BORED

_imnotshort13 has signed out_

Musiclvr2673: FIIIINE LEAVE ME HERE! ...I'll get you all with a flamethrower and buckets of water over doors...

_Musicklvr2673 Laughs Evilly and signs out_


	4. what did i do now?

Musiclvr2673 -- ME!

Pyrominiskirts -- Roy

imnotshort13 -- Ed

blueeyedsmoker -- Havoc

yea i know...not a lot of peopl ein this chappy

_Musiclvr2673 has signed on_

_blueeyedsmoker has signed on_

blueeyedsmoker: LIZ I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Musiclvr2673: what'd i do THIS time pomato boy?

blueeyedsmoker: you shot me with another flamethrower...

Musiclvr2673: Hey...you had it coming...

_Pyrominiskirts has signed on_

Pyrominiskirts: LIZ I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOO!

Musiclvr2673: what are you blaming me for noy colonel smart ass?

blueeyedsmoker: _cracks up_

Musiclvr2673: WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?

Pyrominiskirts: First, you put a bucket of water over my door. Then, you replaced my spark gloves with cosplay gloves.

Musiclvr2673: hm...i was wondering where my cosplay gloves went...OH! yes...i love the bucket over the door trick...claaaassic.

Pyrominiskirts: you only did it cuz you know i hate water.

Musiclvr2673: and i think you're a wise ass who deserves to be pranked.

blueeyedsmoker: _highfives Musiclvr2673_ i agree...

_imnotshort13 has signed on_

imnotshort13: LIIIIIIZZZ!!!

Musiclvr2673: what is it with people and blaming me for things i did today..oops..

imnotshort13: i can't believe you programmed my arm to keep slapping me in the face...

Musiclvr2673: hey...it's funny...

Pyrominiskirts: HAHA FULLMETAL'S ARM IS GOING CRAZY

_imnotshort13 tackles and beats up Pyrominiskirts_

Pyrominiskirts: ow...my thick skull...

_Pyrominiskirts has signed out_

Musiclvr2673: ok...that was odd...HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

blueeyedsmoker: oh great...now he's gonna take it out on me..thanks a lot thickskulled idiot...

_blueeyedsmoker has signed out_

Musiclvr2673: geez...everyone hates me today...

imnotshort13: get over here so you can fix my arm...

Musiclvr2673: fine...geez...

_imnotshort13 has signed out_

Musiclvr2673: somebody's acting like they're 3 years old...

_Musiclvr2673 has signed out_


	5. Naruto Valentines special

OK, today is valentines day and I'm making a special chapter of this story with The Naruto Characters. So instead of your usual crew, we're going to have people you probably love or hate...so lets get started.

BelieveItT7 -- Naruto

FlowergirlHS -- Sakura

avenger556 -- Sasuke

Homicidalmaniac -- Itachi

Crasysensei -- Kakashi

Musiclvr2673 -- me

entersandman -- Gaara

Masterofpuppets -- Kankuro

ihavabigfan -- Temari

God im terrible XDD

_Musiclvr2673 has signed on_

Musiclvr2673: This Should be interesting...They're all gonna try and kill me --;;

_BelieveitT7 has signed on_

_FlowergirlHS has signed on_

FlowergirlHS: NARUTO!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER!?!?!

BelieveitT7: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO IT!!

Musiclvr2673: HEY HEY SETTLE DOWN IDIOTS!

_BelieveitT7 and FlowergirlHS have been slapped_

BelieveitT7: do i know you?

Musiclvr2673: no. and you shouldn't.

FlowergirlHS: oww...I'M TELLING SENSEI!

_FlowergirlHS is away now: Telling on Musiclvr2673_

Musiclvr2673: ...Shit...

_Crasysensei has signed on_

_FlowergirlHS has returned_

FlowergirlHS: SHE SLAPPED ME!!!

Crasysensei: ...so?

Musiclvr2673: yes...so?

FlowergirlHS: IT HURT!

Crasysensei: I care...why?

FlowergirlHS: I HATE YOU ALL!

_FlowergirlHS has signed off_

All: FINALLY!

BelieveitT7: AHHH SHES ATTACKING ME!!

_BelieveitT7 has signed off with much screaming involved_

Crasysensei: ...not again...

_Crasysensei has signed off_

_avenger556 has signed on_

_Homicidalmaniac has signed on_

Musiclvr2673: ...um...hi...?

avenger556: ...

Homicidalmaniac: ...

Musiclvr2673: ...i thnk you two know eachother...just warn-- i mean just saying

avenger556: ...YOU...

_Homicidalmaniac has been glared at by avenger556_

Homicidalmaniac: It took you that long to figure out who i am? you're more idiotic than i thought.

avenger556: ...why...you...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

_avenger556 has signed off_

Homicidalmaniac: ...He'll never learn...will he?

Musiclvr2673: nope

_Homicidalmaniac has signed off_

Musiclvr2673: ...i feel unloved...(

_entersandman has signed on_

Musiclvr2673: Let me guess...Gaara?

entersandman: ...

Musiclvr2673: yup.

_masterofpuppets has signed on_

masterofpuppets: Who are you and why are you holding gaara hostage?

Musiclvr2673: I'm me...and why do you think i'm holding him hostage...HE'LL KILL ME

masterofpuppets: oh...you had a roll of duct tape and a pile of ropes in the corner...

Musiclvr2673: everybody needs duct tape...DUCT TAPE IS LIFE ITSELF

entersandman: ...fool...

Musiclvr2673: I KNOW I AM!!

masterofpuppets: ...you scare me...

Musiclvr2673: you scare small children

masterofpuppets: ...no i don't...

Musiclvr2673: AS OF NOW YOU DO!

_ihavabigfan has signed on_

masterofpuppets: ...she's annoying me...

ihavabigfan: you can take care of yourself..

entersandman: i agree

Musiclvr2673: HE SPEAKS! YAY!

entersandman: ...don't...annoy me...

_entersandman has signed off_

masterofpuppets: ...you're dead...

ihavabigfan: yup

Musiclvr2673: thanks for all your "support"

masterofpuppets: i'm out of here before he gets here...

ihavabigfan: i'm with you

_masterofpuppets has signed off_

_ihavabigfan has signed off_

Musiclvr2673: ITS VALENTINES DAY AND IM SO UNLOVED!!!

_Musiclvr2673 has emoly signed off_


	6. blackmail

You know the sns by now...so lets get this started

_imnotshort13 has signed on_

_Pyrominiskirts has signed on_

imnotshort13: NOT YOU!

Pyrominiskirts: Hey half pint

imnotshort13: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

Pyrominiskirts: half pint. what are ya gonna do about it?

imnotshort13: KILL YOU!

_imnotshort13 has signed off_

Pyrominiskirts: where is the authoress when we need her

_Note from the authoress: On Vacation without you, be back next chapter._

_with love,_

_Musiclvr2673 aka THE AUTHORESS_

Pyrominiskirts: where's full-- dfnhsjakvfnhjsdnhfjdnfdjnfsmd

_Pyrominiskirts has been disconnected_

_Musiclvr2673 has signed on_

Musiclvr2673: I got him sooooo b- hey, wheres mustang?

Musiclvr2673: ...

Musiclvr2673: ELRIC!!!!

_imnotshort13 has sneakily signed on_

imnotshort13: what?

Musiclvr2673: you scared away mustang in the middle of my prank.

imnotshort13: i care, why?

Musiclvr2673: because i rule over you.

_blueeyedsmoker has signed on_

blueeyedsmoker: who bound and gagged nustang and threwhim in a corner?

Musiclvr2673: ed.

imnotshort13: HEY!

blueeyedsmoker: sorry ed, i'm going to have to get hawkeye on here to talk to you about this.

imnotshort13: NO! ANYHTING BUT THAT!

Musiclvr2673: bwa ha ha ha

_gunsgobang02 has signed on_

gunsgobang02: ELRIC! DON'T BE AN IDIOT TO THE COLONEL.

imnotshort13: the only erason you're sticking up for him is because you like him

Musiclvr2673: ed, you have just redeemed yourself as 2nd in command of the chatroom

imnotshort13: WOOT!

gunsgobang02: I DO NOT

imnotshort13: must i show everyone the fanfiction you made?

gunsgobang02: NO. DON'T. NOT THAT.

imnotshort13: good. now leave the chatroom before i send the link.

_gunsgobang02 has logged off in record speed_

Musiclvr2673: you're worse than me.

imnotshort13: i know n.n

Musiclvr2673: i hear a certain pyro callign my name to be soaked, see you next chapter

_Musiclvr2673 has signed off with a bucket of cold water_

_imnotshort13 has signed off_


	7. new people and sn

Yes...i'm updating...0!!!

we have some new characters joining us today! yay!

Todays victims, errr, guests are as follows:

Gluttony! - hungryporker

envy! - ichange

THE AUTHORESS OF DEATH and has a new sn - Flamingrain

Armstrong !- mrclean75

Greed! - iwantstuff

_Flamingrain has signed on_

_ichange has signed on_

ichange: who are you and what the hell is this place!

Flamingrain: im the past musiclvr2673 and this is my chat.

ichange: NOT YOU...YOU TORTURE ME TOO MUCH

_ichange has signed out_

Flamingrain: geez...all i did was make him turn into the palmtree he really is!

_hungryporker has signed on_

hungryporker: something smells tasty

Flamingrain: ...no...nothing does...o.o

hungryporker: uhoh envy hideded...something scare it

Flamingrain: yes i did

_mrclean75 has signed on_

mrclean75: HELLO THERE THOSE NOT AS STRONG AND BEAUTIFUL AS I, ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!

Flamingrain: that's it, who game THAT the URL?

_ichange has signed on_

ichange: hello there major

Flamingrain: ...you didn't...

ichange: oh yes i did

Flamingrain: thats it..im uploading the cristmas party photos

ichange: you wouldnt.

Flamingrain: i would

mrclean75: OH HO! WHY ARE ALL MY LETTERS LARGE?

hungryporker: caps lock on

mrclean75: thank you person that is not as beautiful as i

hungryporker: envy, can i eat him?

ichange: have fun gluttony

_hungryporker has signed out_

_mrclean75 has been disconnected_

_iwantstuff has signed on_

ichange: oh shit not you

iwantstuff: ugh not you

Flamingrain: awww is it sibling rivalry?

ichange: HES NOT MY SIBLING

Flamingrain: sure hes not...you just keep on believeing that

iwantstuff: how can i be related to THAT?

Flamingrain: well i could tell you that but i dont want to reveal major spoilers

ichange: what?

Flamingrain: oh nevermind _whistles iinnocently_

iwantstuff: whatever...im outta here if THAT stays

ichange: damn right im staying

iwantstuff: im out then

_iwantstuff has signed out_

Flamingrain: geez...fin i'llactually go too for once

_Flamingrain has amazingly for once signed out before someone else_

ichange: weird...i guess i gotta go check on gluttony...--

_ichange has signed out_

woooooooooo bad chappy...YAYYYYYY


	8. totally random

_Flamingrain has signed on_

_imnotshort13 has signed on_

Flamingrain: Hey shrimpy

imnotshort13: what?

Flamingrain: SHRIMP.

imnotshort13: YOU DID NOT!

Flamingrain: OH I DID

imnotshort13: ok then...tiny

Flamingrain: you're on...you're just on

imnotshort13: bring it on.

_Pyrominiskirts has signed on_

Pyrominiskirts: hey fullmetal, i heard you tried out for honey i shrunk the kids 2. how'd it go?

Flamingrain: i think he made it.

imnotshort13: SHUT UP IM TALLER THAN YOU AUTHORESS

Flamingrain: SHUT UP

_Flamingrain since she owns all has ducttaped imnotshort13's mouth shut with uber stick duct tape from the duct tape store! YAY!_

Pyrominiskirts: the duct tape store?

Flamingrain: shut up i had mountain dew.

_kittysrocksteel has signed on_

kittysrocksteel: why is brother taped to a chair and thrown into a broom closet?

F.R+P.M: no reason.

kittysrocksteel: he look slike a rabid squirell...it's funny

flamingrain: al, you know you just insulted your own brother right?

pyromniskirts: and dont wash your mouth out with soap like last time, it'll kill you. literally.

kittysrocksteel: O NOZ HE ESCAPED!

flamingrain: hide?

pyrominiskirts: hide.

_Flamingrain has signed out_

_pyrominiskirts has signed out_

_imnotshort13 has been released_

imnotshort13: good job al, now its tiem to watch our prank unfold

kittysrocksteel: heheeheh yea

**SOMEWHERE ELSE----------**

Liz and roy run into a closet.

"is it safe?"

"i dont know, i hope that twerp is'nt ou tehre" roy said.

HE SAID THE T WORD

bad

so then after hearing roy say 'twerp' ed took both of them and threw then out the...1st story window.

**NO CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER**

**well**

**ALMOST NO CHARACTERS**

**ed: YOU OWE ME NEW HAIR!**

**ducttapestore: WE ARE NOT SUEABLE**

**adios hehheheheheheh**


	9. 31 pages of pure hell

**Wow I haven't updated in ever, sorry guys. I'll make it up to you, or I'll try to.**

**Screen Names:**

**Pyrominiskirts – Roy Mustang**

**Imnotshort13 – Edward Elric**

**Kittysrocksteel – Alphonse Elric**

**Flamingrain – Me**

**Blueeyedsmoker – Havoc**

**Photoshopper – Hughes**

**Gunsgobang02 – Riza Hawkeye**

**Mrclean75 – Alex Louis Armstrong**

**AND SOME NEW ONES!**

**Caninephobic – Heymans Breda**

**Ipwnj00techie – Kain Fuery**

**Iknowallfal – Vato Falman**

_Flamingrain has signed on_

_Imnotshort13 has signed on_

_Kittysrocksteel has signed on_

Flamingrain: Hey Ed, 'ello Al

Imnotshort13: Hi…little person

Kittysrocksteel: Brother…that isn't a good idea…

Flamingrain: What….did you just call me?

Imnotshort13: a little person…whatcha gonna do? Chop my other leg off?

Flamingrain: No, but I can scar you for life with…ALL OF THE MILITARY STAFF IN MINISKIRTS!

Imnotshort13: please pre-armstrong era…

Flamingrain: nope…current. Staff.

Kittysrocksteel: I told you that was a bad idea you idiot! Now she's going to scar your already twisted mind with worse things!

_Pyrominiskirts has signed on_

_Mrclean75 has signed on_

_Blueeyedsmoker has signed on_

Imnotshort13: you didn't.

Flamingrain: Oh..but I did.

_Imnotshort13 has died of…brain scarring and has been thrown in a closet._

Pyrominiskirts: Armstrong, if you can see this press Alt+F4

_Mrclean75 has signed out_

Blueeyedsmoker: oh that was cruel boss.

Pyrominiskirts: I know….i know…

Kittysrocksteel: I'm going to go help big brother…I think he has a nosebleed…odd

_Kittys rock steel has signed out._

Blueeyedsmoker: you think he'll find out how to get back online?

Pyrominiskirts: nope.

Flamingrain: HEDHFfbnuwrebfwqefwh

Flamingrain: HELnvcjdfnlseP

_Flamingrain has been disconnected._

Blueeyedsmoker: Ed must've got 'er…should we help?

Pyrominiskirts: nahhh…let her suffer

Blueeyedsmoker: I'm getting popcorn and watching, you coming?

Pyrominiskirts: sure

_Blue eyed smoker has signed out_

_Pyrominiskirts has signed out_

_Caninephobic has signed on_

_Ipwnj00techie has signed on_

_Iknowallfal has signed on_

Ipwnj00techie: Hey guys, what's up?

Caninephobic: HAWKEYE'S DOG WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!! AHHH!!!

Ipwnj00techie: aw, he's not that bad. I think he's kind of cute. n.n

Caninephobic: WHAT IS WRONGWITH YOU!!??!?!

Iknowallfal: Nerd syndrome, affects about 30 percent of the adolescent population. Symptoms are glasses, electronic addiction, and a love for anything that runs on batteries or chemical reactions. The—

Caninephobic: SHUT UP!!

Iknowallfal: Shutting up sir.

Ipwnj00techie: ROFLMFAOWMRONALRH

Caninephobic: tf?

Ipwnj00techie: don't ask. It's too long to type.

Caninephobic: k then

_Gunsgobang02 has signed on_

Caninephobic: oh shit.

_Caninephobic has signed off_

Gunsgobang02: YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THE WRATH OF MY BRAHA! BLACK HAYATE!

_Gunsgobang02 has signed off_

Ipwnj00techie: W.

Iknowallfal: T.

Ipwnj00techie: F.

Ipwnj00techie: that was too freaky, lets get out of here.

Iknowallfal: affirmative.

_Iknowalfal has signed out_

_Ipwnj00techie has signed out_

**I hope you enjoyed that long chapter….happy late fourth of july!**


End file.
